Adult Book Store
by cosmogirl7481
Summary: Bella drove past every day…curious, frustrated, repressed and longing. Secretly needing something, but too afraid to ask. Until one day, she wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Bella bit down on her lip as her car came to a stop at the light. Her stomach tightened and then flipped as she waited for the green signal that would tell her to move forward. She drove this road every day. The first time had been a mistake. She was a little lost in a new place. She'd moved here only two months before after taking a job – her first real job. But now she drove this road intentionally. It didn't matter that it was fifteen minutes out of the way. She felt pulled to this place.

A horn blaring behind her pulled her from her thoughts. She pressed the gas, and the car moved forward. Only two more blocks and she would see it. She wondered if this would be the day she actually stopped and went inside. She wanted to. She knew she wanted to, but she also knew that she probably wouldn't. She would just look out her window and wonder what was inside.

She could see the building up ahead. In the bright light of the afternoon, the white paint looked dingy…dirty. Just like what she imagined was inside. Her heart rate sped. She clenched her thighs together as she heard the word in her head.

Dirty.

Bella wanted to be dirty.

But she wasn't.

The light ahead was yellow. She knew that she could make it through if she sped up. Instead, she released her foot from the gas. The car slowed and then stopped. And she looked to her left. _Adult Bookstore_. Open 24 Hours. Specifically, _Edward's Bookstore_. There were no windows on the building. No way to see what was inside. She wanted to know. She was desperate to find out.

But she couldn't.

The same black sedan was parked in front on the building. She wondered if it belonged to Edward. There never seemed to be any other cars in the parking lot. And then she wondered what kind of person Edward was. He was probably some dirty old man with fantasies of young women dressed like school girls.

Probably.

Bella had fantasies. Her face flushed and her legs squeezed as she thought of them. Her pussy grew wet just thinking about all the things she wanted to do. She could have turned. She could have parked her car right next to the black sedan and went inside. But she didn't. The light turned green and she drove past, taking the next right and turning back toward her small apartment where she would strip down and masturbate with her fingers.

There wasn't a cock.

There wasn't a toy.

There was just her alone with her fantasies.

And for the first time in years, Bella's fingers couldn't make her come.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

Marvar is amazing and I adore her.

My prereaders, Caren, Jaime, Kourt and Laura…ILY and writing wouldn't be as much fun without you.

See you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward reluctantly glanced at his watch. It was just after twelve. It was going to be a long night. He generally didn't work the overnight shift, but Jasper had called out, claiming he was sick. _Fucker._ He knew he wasn't sick. He was probably out getting laid. Edward knew he was in for a long night.

The store had been quiet all day. It generally was. People – for whatever reason – didn't frequent sex stores during the hours that the sun kept. Edward knew this, even if he didn't understand it. He'd always been one to believe that you should embrace who you are. Accept it. Live it out loud and open. And that was why he owned an adult bookstore where he had little to no interaction with people, he thought bitterly. It's not like the people shopping in his store were great conversationalists. Hell, most of the time, they could barely even make eye contact.

For the life of him, he could never understand that. What was it about the need to hide who you were sexually? People liked freaky shit. So what? Hell, he personally enjoyed some things that most people would find deviant. But that didn't make him a bad person. In fact, it made him quite capable in bed. He wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. And in return, he wasn't a selfish prick wouldn't give back. And he liked to give.

Even if that was true, he'd never been in a long-term relationship. The few women he considered to have more potential than a one night fuck had always been turned off and a little freaked out once they realized what he did for a living. And any of the women who didn't care at all seemed to be only interested in one thing. His cock. And while his cock was certainly something to be interested in – at least in his opinion – not so deep down he wanted something more.

He let go of the thought with a shake of his head.

They'd been pretty steady this evening, but now he was looking at another eight hours of boredom. With nothing and no one to keep him awake. Sure, maybe a handful of people would come in the store overnight, but they were all regulars and to be honest, not really enough to keep him entertained. He looked down at his well-worn copy of _The Sound and the Fury_. One day he would read this book and finally understand what the fuck Faulkner was trying to say.

He jerked when the sound of the bell on the door startled him awake. The paperback thumped softly as it hit the glass counter. He looked up, expecting to see one of the regulars. Maybe Waylon, who always went straight to the hardcore gay porn section. Or Emmett, who was always looking for anything featuring BBW's. He had a thing for big, soft tits with huge nipples. And wet, puffy pussies. Preferably on middle aged women.

But he didn't see either of the men.

Instead, he saw full, wet lips that were pink and naked. The bottom one a deeper shade because it was pulled between teeth as she pressed hard against the tender flesh. He saw long lashes against cheeks that – even in the middle of the night – were… yes, she was blushing. Dark chestnut hair quickly covered her face as she looked down. It fell past her shoulders and brushed against the fullest pair of breasts he'd ever seen on a woman of her size. His dick was immediately hard. And the worst part was he couldn't understand it. He'd definitely seen prettier women before, but there was something about this girl that made him think she was the sexiest motherfucking thing he'd ever seen.

He wanted to fuck her senseless.

But even more than that, he wanted to know what the fuck she was doing by herself in this shady part of town at two in the morning.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella thought she might be stupid when she got in her car in the middle of the night. She was pretty sure she was stupid when she started driving. But she knew she was stupid when she parked her car beside the same black sedan that had been parked there earlier and then walked inside the shop.

The sex shop.

The 24 hour sex shop.

There was no one else there. Except the man behind the counter. And she couldn't really see him because his head was turned down and he seemed to be staring at a closed book. She wondered if it was an erotic novel. Did men even read those?

She couldn't believe she was there. She didn't know what she'd been thinking, except that after four failed attempts, she still hadn't been able to make herself come. And the frustration of that alone had been enough. She looked back down. She could feel the heat rise to her face. The educated woman inside her knew that there was nothing wrong with being here. Hell, didn't everyone have a kink these days? Then why? Why did all of this still feel taboo?

She made her way over to the wall of sex toys. It was embarrassing that she'd never owned a vibrator. And yeah, she knew she could have ordered one online. But that wasn't the point. The point was that she had to come here. She'd been drawn to this place since the first day. It was the coming here that was exciting. It was the coming here that was different.

She could have sworn that she could feel his eyes on her. But when she turned around, his head was still down the way it had been before. This was probably old hat to him. People probably came in here all the time. Her eyes landed on a bright purple dildo. It was large, but not scary large. At least, that's what she could tell from looking at the box. She wondered if she could take it out of the box. But then she thought about someone else touching something that was going to go in such a private place, and the thought of that made her stomach turn. Yeah, she probably wasn't allowed to open the box.

She shivered as she felt same pressure against her skin. It was almost like he was touching her with his stare. And to be honest, it was the closest thing she'd felt to an actual touch in longer than she could remember. She kept her head down but snuck a look back from the corner of her eyes.

No.

Still not looking.

So, she took the moment to look at him. He was sitting down, but she could tell he was a tall man. And she couldn't see his face, but the top of his head was covered with soft, messy, bronze hair. His long fingers were tracing patterns on the book, and for a moment, she stood there mesmerized, wondering what it would feel like to have those long fingers inside her. She wondered if those fingers could be more successful than hers had been. She wondered if his fingers could make her come.

She quickly looked away, mortified with herself. She didn't even know this man – this…this sex shop worker. Even in her mind, she whispered the words. And yet, there she was thinking about doing things with him. No, she'd been thinking about letting him do things to her. What the fuck was wrong with her?

She picked up the first thing she saw. It was a small box, the contents of which were a black satin bag and a single vibrator. It was vivid blue, small and sleek with a more pointed than rounded head. She wondered if something this small and strange looking could make her come. She wondered if…

The hairs on her neck stood on end. She could have sworn she felt a whisper of breath against her skin. She closed her eyes, knowing she was being crazy. She was just nervous. That's all. She sucked in a deep breath, and the moment she blew it out, words were whispered in her ear from behind.

The tone was soft and deep.

His breath was hot and wet.

"That's not what you need."

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

Thank you for the response to this story! All your love and support is what makes me want to keep writing stories. I love and adore you all!


	4. Chapter 4

She screamed.

Edward hadn't expected that. And he definitely didn't expect her to jump at least three feet away from him. But she did, and she dropped the vibrator on the floor. He winced, not only because he scared her, but also because he'd liked the way her body felt in front of his. She was small – a tiny thing – but she had curves. She was full and round in all the right places. When he'd been standing right behind her, the top of her ass was almost touching the base of his cock. Which was now hard. Hell, it had been hard since the moment her saw her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Her voice trembled, and so did her hands. He watched her as she bent to pick up the box. And fuck if the sight of her bending over in front of him didn't make him even harder. "And how do you know what I need?"

When she turned back to look at him, he noticed for the first time that her eyes were brown. Deep, dark chocolate brown. And they were wide and scared. Shit. He didn't mean to scare her. He cursed himself silently, thinking about what a stupid prick he was. Of course he'd scared her. It was the middle of the night and he'd snuck up on her like some sort of creeper.

She looked at him for what seemed like a long time. And in that moment, something – some expression he didn't understand – crossed her pretty face. In fact, she was so pretty up close that he couldn't believe that just a few moments before, he thought he'd known more beautiful women. Her eyes held his almost like she was afraid to look away. And maybe that was the case. God knew he didn't want to look away from her.

"I didn't say I knew what you needed," he said, smiling. "I said you didn't need _that_."

He motioned to the box in her hand. She was gripping it so tight, he was surprised the box wasn't crushed between her fingers. He had a sudden urge to reach out and pry her fingers off the box – an even stronger urge to feel them gripping his hair…or his cock.

"And why don't I need this?" she asked.

Her voice was softer now. Questioning. And thick and rich and deep. It was the kind of voice men dreamed about but never really heard outside their dreams. Hell, maybe this was a dream. Maybe he'd fallen asleep at the counter and this woman with the crappy vibrator was a figment of his imagination. Although she smelled too damn good to be a dream. He didn't think he was capable of imagining her fragrance – something warm with just a hint of sweet. Not too sweet, though. Just sweet enough.

"Because that…" he murmured, reaching out to take it from her hand, "…that will burn your clit off."

Her eyes widened even further, and the same blush he'd been so captivated by before covered her cheeks. And then trailed all the way down her neck and chest, drawing his attention back to the curves of her tits. They were so full and round and he just wanted to reach out and cup them in his hands. Maybe jiggle them a little.

He was fucked.

"Too much?" she asked, giggling nervously.

The sound went straight to his cock. Her laugh wasn't high-pitched and annoying. It wasn't fake like some of the women he'd known. The ones who only laughed because they wanted to stroke his ego before they stroked his cock. Her laugh was real. And she was really nervous.

"You've never owned a vibrator."

He didn't ask it like a question because he knew the truth.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her cheeks still stained.

He stepped in closer, and this time she didn't jump or back away. He smiled down at her and breathed, "Because anyone who's felt this on her pussy would never want to feel it again."

Her mouth opened just a bit. He heard her inhale and felt her exhale. And he hoped like hell he wasn't reading the situation wrong.

"So, tell me," he pressed further. "What have you been using to make your pussy feel good?"

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

You guys make my life, okay? I love you all.

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Bella gulped. And then she breathed. Only she didn't feel like she was breathing. She felt like the only thing she could do was look at this man who was standing so close to her. So close, and oh, fuck, he smelled good. She didn't know why she did it, and if anyone ever asked her about it, she would lie, but she looked up into his moss-green eyes and softly said, "My fingers."

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?" he said. His voice was low but harsh. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his copper hair. His eyes slowly opened and he looked back down at her.

"What?" she said. "You asked."

She didn't really know what he was thinking or why her answer seemed to irritate him, but she didn't really think he was upset about her admission. Maybe it was the way his eyes widened as they simultaneously dilated. Maybe it was the way he inched himself even closer. It wasn't much closer, but she noticed. She wanted to feel nervous. Actually – truthfully – she thought she _should_ feel nervous. But she didn't. There was something about this man, some chemistry and attraction that she'd never felt before. So, instead of backing away, she just stood there, looking at him, feeling the heat of his body so close to hers.

"You're right," he said. "I did. And do they…I mean your fingers…do they make you feel good? No, what I mean is…do they make you come?" His voice was rough and she liked the way it sounded. "I mean, you're here looking for something else. So, maybe your fingers aren't really doing the trick."

"Sometimes…well, most of the time they do," she said. "But they didn't tonight."

She didn't know why she was being so honest. But when it came right down to it, Bella wanted to come. And if he could point her in the right direction, she would be more than grateful.

She noticed the way his body stiffened, and she heard his sharp intake of breath. She chanced a look up into his eyes, and she could swear she saw him move just a little bit closer to her. Well, she felt it more than she saw it. He was hot. And not just in an oh-my-god-he's-so-fucking-hot kind of way. His body radiated heat. It affected the temperature around her. She felt herself flush. Not just from her embarrassing admission, but from the way she could feel him looking at her, they way she just knew that if she reached out to touch him, his skin would be on fire.

"You touched yourself tonight?" he asked. She couldn't decide what the inflection in his voice indicated. It sounded incredulous. It also sounded a little bit amazed. She tried not to think about it and simply answered, "Yes."

He licked his lips.

She licked hers, too.

"And it didn't work."

"What were you thinking about when you…when you fingered yourself?" His voice was low, almost gravelly. But then how could something gravelly sound so smooth?

She stiffened, remembering the question. She didn't want to admit that to him. She didn't want to admit it to anyone. But especially not him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"How do you know that?"

He laughed and it was dark and low. And even though she wasn't positive, Bella could tell by the way that he was looking at her that he just knew.

"Because everyone thinks about something when they get themselves off. Everyone fantasizes about something or someone. So, what was it, huh? What were you thinking about?"

She lowered her eyes, her head followed. She couldn't tell him this. She wouldn't. But then he reached out, his fingers grazing her cheek. She tingled all over from his touch, and it was like someone flipped a switch in her body. She felt everything come to life. His fingers slipped down beneath her chin, and he tilted her face up until their eyes were connected.

"Tell me," he pressed.

And before she could think about it, before she could even stop herself, she heard her own voice.

"I was thinking about…" she paused, trying to decide if she should continue. She took a deep breath and she closed her eyes for just a moment. But when she opened them, she looked up at him and said, "Actually, I was thinking about this store. Are you Edward?"

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

I cannot with how much you guys make me smile. So happy that you're enjoying! ILY all!

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of his name on her lips turned his already-stiff dick into steel. He fought the urge to tell her to say it again.

"How do you know my name?"

"So, it _is_ you?" she asked. "You're Edward."

Her eyes were wide, and the constant fucking blush on her skin paired with the way she was licking her naked lips did nothing to help his current situation.

And then it hit him.

She'd basically just admitted to thinking about his store when she tried to make herself come. And she'd said his name. Edward didn't understand the reason she would think about his store, and he was certain she'd never been inside it. Especially given that she didn't even know how to pick out a decent vibrator.

So, why his store?

And how the fuck did she know his name?

He stepped in even closer.

"I asked you how you knew my name."

He saw the pink tip of her tongue before she bit down on her bottom lip again.

"Umm…your name is on the sign outside."

Edward knew in that moment that this woman had rendered him a goddamn idiot. And he was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't usually among them.

"So, you were thinking about me while you tried to make yourself come?"

He could feel her tense and back away just a little, and he couldn't have that. He reached across, trailing a finger down the exposed skin of her neck. He could feel the way her body reacted; he could see the tiny goosebumps on her perfect creamy skin, and he could feel her pulse beating so fucking quickly under his fingers.

He pressed a little bit harder.

He moved down to the exposed flesh of her chest.

"Not…umm…not about you, really."

He noticed that she didn't try to push him away. It was fascinating. She almost seemed to lean into his touch. Like she wanted it. Actually, it was more like she _needed_ it. In fact, she craved it so much that she'd come into his store in the middle of the night all alone. She was looking for something, and he could tell that she didn't even know what it was. And what he wanted her to need – what he wanted her to want – wasn't housed on a shelf or made of plastic and silicone.

Once again, he had the errant thought that he was still asleep and this was all a dream. He wondered how she could be too perfect to be real, yet too real to be imagined all at the same goddamn time.

"What was it, then?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice low and even.

She shook her head like she wasn't going to tell him, so he pressed.

"You can say it," he whispered. "Your secret's safe with me."

He waited, and while he did, he focused on the beat of her heart. His index finger slid lower, brushing gently over the swell of her perfect cleavage before dipping into the crease like he was fingering a pussy. He just fucking knew that her tits would be perfect – all full and lush and heavy. He wanted to feel them in his hands. He wanted to suck them into his mouth.

She moaned.

It fucking killed him a little.

"Tell me," he pressed once more. "What were you thinking?"

"Something more," she whispered. "Something…something _dirtier_."

"Dirtier than what?" he asked. "Your fingers?"

"Yes."

"Your thoughts?"

He continued to slowly fuck the slit between her breasts with his finger. He was fascinated by the fact that she didn't push him away or ask him to stop. He found himself desperate to know what else she wouldn't stop him from doing.

And he wanted to do so much.

"My thoughts aren't really dirty."

"I think they are," he murmured. "I think you're a dirty girl who just doesn't know how to be as filthy as she wants to be."

He could feel her rapid breaths against his hand.

He wanted to push her further.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked. "You like the way I'm touching you right now? You don't want me to stop at all. In fact, I don't think the idea of asking me to stop has even crossed your dirty little mind."

He watched her pretty face, and when she didn't respond, he continued.

"Your skin here…" he said, slowly sliding his finger up along her sternum. "It's soft and warm. And you know what? It's wet with sweat…almost like a pussy. What do you think about that? What do you think of me fucking your tits with my finger?"

"I…I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop?"

A long silence passed between them, and he was scared he pushed her too far. But just when he was about to pull away, she stepped in closer.

"No. I don't."

"Tell me your name," he breathed.

"Bella."

_Beautiful_, he thought, but didn't say.

"Bella, tell me you want more."

She nodded her head, but that wasn't enough.

"Say it," he whispered roughly.

"I do," she told him. "I want more."

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

I'll just be over here with my dirty thoughts, hoping that you like them.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Bella felt like she was in some sort of erotic dream. Only it wasn't like any dream she could ever remember having. The men in her dreams were generally faceless…voiceless. And the man standing in front of her, touching her and talking to her was neither.

He was real.

He was _really_ doing these things.

And he was so much better than anything her subconscious could ever have imagined in her sleep. She wasn't that creative.

"How much more do you want?" he asked.

And she didn't know what to say to that because she truly didn't know. She just knew she didn't want him to stop. The feeling of his finger against her skin was unlike anything she'd ever known. It was the way and the place that he was touching her. She was completely clothed, but somehow it felt sinful. His touch seemed more intimate than anytime she'd had her own fingers between her legs.

"I – I don't know."

"I think you do, Bella," he told her. "You know exactly why you came here tonight. You told me you wanted something dirty. Is that true?"

She was mesmerized by his words, by the seductive tone of his voice. And what he was saying was true.

"Yes."

"Good girl," he murmured, sliding his free hand down her side and over the swell of her hip. He squeezed the flesh of her ass in his hand. He leaned in and ran his nose along her neck, breathing in deeply, and moaning when he did. "Do I make you nervous?"

"A little."

"I can work with nervous," he said, pulling back and smiling wickedly. "As long as I also make you hot. Am I making you hot?"

She whimpered.

"Yes."

"How would I know? If you couldn't use your perfect little mouth to tell me, how would I know if you were hot?"

"Are your nipples tight?" he asked, sliding his hand from between her breasts and across her nipple. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip, and even through her clothes, she could feel how hard they were. "Are they just begging for someone to pinch them? To suck them?"

She gripped his shoulders, fighting her body's urge to sway and lean into him. His words swirled in her head; they clouded her mind and made her forget where she was. He made her forget everything but his voice, his touch.

She gasped when he pinched her nipple. It was hard and it shocked her, but even more shocking was her need for him to do it again. She didn't want him to stop.

"Yeah?" he murmured in her ear before licking long and hot and so fucking wet all along her neck and collarbone. "You like that?"

She didn't even know if she laughed out loud, but in her head it sounded hysterical. Because even a nun would love what he was doing. And how was it possible that in all her adult life, no one had ever made her feel this way?

So desperate and needy.

So positively shameless.

"Fuck, you're so responsive," he rasped and then bit down on the exposed curve of her breast. He pinched her hard again before rubbing circles over her nipple. It should have been soothing, but it was infuriating. It made her want more. "Are you always like this?"

"I don't…" she whimpered. The sound was so fucking needy, and she hated and loved it. "No…not like…no, I'm not."

"Tell me something," he demanded, pulling back to look at her. His eyes were hooded but focused. His voice was sharp but so fucking soft.

"What?" she panted, willing to tell him anything he wanted at this point. As long as he continued touching her the way he was touching her.

"Do you finger your nipples while you're lying there?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you get yourself all primed and ready first?"

She was embarrassed and relieved. It was like he knew all her secrets without her ever having to reveal them.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Sometimes when I want…when I want…"

"When you want what?" He forced her to look at him. "Tell me."

"When I want to make it last," she breathed out in one single gust of air.

He cupped her tits with both his hands and pushed them up before burying his face between her cleavage. She could feel him licking and kissing, and somewhere in the corners of her frazzled mind, it struck her as odd that he hadn't even kissed her lips.

"Oh, god," she moaned because there were no other words. There was no way to express all the big and little things she was feeling.

She was lost.

And then he pulled her back in.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, dropping his hands down and along her sides. He toyed with the waist of her pants before sliding his palms just under her shirt. His fingers skimmed her skin lightly – the sensation so tender and quiet it made his breath against her neck feel more like a caress than his touch. She couldn't even respond.

And then – _in just one moment_ – he destroyed her.

"What about your pussy, sweet Bella?" he asked, sliding his hand between her legs and cupping her. "Is it wet?" Two fingers pressed and rubbed along the length of her slit. Slowly, slowly, slowly. "Are you just aching with it? Do you need someone else to touch you there? You think I could get you off with my fingers? I think I could. I'll bet I could make you come all over my hand."

Her mind and body were at total odds. She craved his touch – needed so much for him to continue what he was doing. But her eyes kept shifting because somewhere through the haze of her arousal, she knew where they were. They were alone, but at any moment, someone could walk in.

That scared her.

It also aroused her.

And _that _scared her even more.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

Also, OMG…you guys are amazing! Thank you for the love! It's the reason I keep doing this. ILY all!


	8. Chapter 8

Edward couldn't believe that she was letting him touch her, letting him say the things he was saying. He couldn't believe it and yet, he couldn't stop.

Bella.

He couldn't imagine a more fitting name for her. And beyond that, he couldn't believe that when he first saw her, he didn't think she was beautiful. She was fucking gorgeous. And it wasn't just her physical beauty. It was the way that she responded to his words, his touch. It was the sweet, shy voice that she spoke with, telling him that she wanted him to do the things he was doing. And fuck, it was her eyes – the way she looked at him – all expectant and willing and needy.

She wanted what was happening.

She came here looking for it.

Her tits had been perfect in his hands – soft and heavy with tight little nipples he could feel through the layers of her clothes. They'd been even more perfect as he buried his face between them.

Had he actually really done that?

Had she really allowed it?

He could still smell her skin – warm and sweet and laced with sweat. Fuck, he could still taste it. But now – right now – his hand was between her legs. He was stroking her slowly, and goddamn, her pussy was so fucking hot. He could almost feel how wet she was through her pants. He'd told her he could make her come with his fingers.

And he could.

And beyond that, _he would_.

There was no way he wasn't going to find himself buried inside her tonight. No way he wouldn't see and taste every inch of her naked skin. No way he wasn't going to fuck her so hard and so good that she would never forget him.

"You're so hot, baby," he told her. "So fucking hot against my hand. Do you feel that?"

Her little whimpers only encouraged him further.

"Do you feel what I could do to you if you'll let me?" he pressed. "How good I could make it?"

He deliberately stopped his hand, his fingers pausing just over where he anticipated her opening was. He pushed up once and held it. He pulled back to look at her…her closed eyes, her red cheeks, her wet lips.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he said, his voice low and firm. When she complied, he was rewarded with the sight of them. Hooded and lust-filled. "You want this, don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm gonna need for you to answer me, baby."

"Yes."

"Tell me how far you want this to go."

The way she looked at him was disarming. Her fucking gaze never wavered. She seemed so naïve – and maybe she was – but there was also something knowing there. Something longing. And he was fascinated by the dichotomy of this woman who didn't even own a vibrator, yet was willing to let him kiss her tits and touch her pussy.

"Don't stop."

He expected a whisper, but what he got was her voice.

"Don't stop?" he asked. "Or do you want me to take it further?"

"I want you to make me come."

"I'm pretty sure I could make you come just like this," he told her, pressing his fingers up into her again to make his point. "But if you want…I can make you come harder."

Her breath caught, causing this sound that was somewhere between a whimper and gasp to escape her lips.

It encouraged him.

"I could stick my hand inside your panties and fuck you with my fingers," he breathed. "Or better yet, I could strip you down completely and spread you out…right here on the floor."

"Oh, god," she moaned. "Edward."

It was the sound of his name when she said it like that to push him over. His dick was so hard it hurt. He couldn't ever remember being this turned on in his life. And by god, he wanted her to say his name again.

He wanted her to scream it.

"Yeah? You like that, don't you? You want me to spread your little legs and open you up. I'll bet your pussy is so pretty. I'll bet it's so wet it's covering your thighs." He wrapped his free arm around her waist, steadying her as she pressed her pussy against his fingers in the sweetest little fucking motion. "You want me to feel how wet you are, Bella? You want me to taste it?"

"Please," she whimpered. "Please…please…please."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and he wondered if she was going to come. But when she opened them, her eyes shifted to the door and her body tensed in his arms.

"Shhh…" he hushed her, trying to soothe her with his tone. "Look at me, baby. Look right here at me."

She looked up at him through long lashes, her brown eyes piercing him. And in that moment, Edward was lost to Bella.

_Completely._

He kissed her mouth, slow and deep and sweet. And she opened up and gave him everything. He licked her lips and sucked her tongue. She tasted like cinnamon and secrets. And he wanted to know and understand them all.

And that scared Edward more than the open door scared the woman he was holding.

He didn't want to just fuck her.

Edward wanted to know her.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

Seriously, you guys are amazeballs! Thank you so much! I can't even with how much ILY.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella had lost her mind.

At some point in the last several minutes, she had lost her mind and freely, willingly handed her body over to Edward. But how could she not? Especially when he seemed to know exactly what to do with it.

It had never been like this for her.

Not once.

Not with any other man.

Not even in her deepest, darkest fantasies.

Even now – even as she brazenly pushed herself against his hand – she couldn't remember ever having a single dirty thought that compared. And there had been so many thoughts…so many nights in bed, alone in her room with nothing but her own secret desires.

And he knew them.

He absolutely knew and owned them all.

She couldn't seem to restrain herself. In fact, she seemed more than willing to give up all control to him. It was the way he touched her in just the right way. The way he spoke with such authority, such deliberate, filthy words. It felt immoral. It felt depraved. It felt absolutely right.

And he fucking knew it.

Little by little, piece by piece, he tore down any resistance she would have offered. It was somewhere on the floor where he wanted to spread her out. Naked, exposed and open. He'd said that, and the moment that he did, she knew it was exactly what she wanted. And in his voice, she'd found the abandon she needed to take it.

When his mouth covered hers, it was like everything she knew but didn't want to admit about herself came into view. She could see it; it wasn't hiding. And the way he groaned into her mouth, the way he pulled her closer told her that he liked what he saw as well. He made her feel like he wanted her just the way she was.

He pulled away, breathing heavy and looking as shaky as she felt. And for the first time, his words weren't smooth.

"I…you…_fuck_."

"What?" she asked, wondering if she'd been mistaken about everything she thought.

Her own breathing was labored.

"You're like some goddamn wet dream," he said as his eyes traveled over her body. "You really want this."

His words held no question, but she could hear the tone of disbelief. His hand was still between her legs. She was sure he could feel exactly how much she wanted it.

"Does it seem like I don't?"

"You don't even know me," he said. He sounded almost like he was trying to talk her out of it. But even as he spoke, she felt his fingers move against her pussy. "What if I was crazy?"

"Are you?"

She pushed against his hand, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"No, but…"

"Don't stop."

"I won't, but…"

She shook her head. "No buts. Just…just…I want this, okay? I want it. You. All of it. I want the things you said…the things you told me you could do. Just once in my life, okay? Just fucking once…"

"Bella," he moaned.

He was shaking his head, his eyes

"_This _is crazy," she whispered, "but _I'm_ not. I just want this."

He pulled her hard against his body, one hand one hand grabbing her ass and one pressed firmly against her back. She missed his touch between her legs, but she could feel his cock on her stomach – all ready and needy just like her.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Everything I said?"

"More."

"How much more?"

Her hands slid up his stomach, over his lean and muscled chest. And rising up on her tippy-toes, she licked the salty skin of his neck before surrounding it with her arms. She was breathing heavy in his ear – it was necessary and not deliberate. But still, she loved the way it made him shudder.

And then she whispered slowly, "You told me you would make me come with your mouth and your fingers. And I want that. But I also want you to make me come with your cock."

He fucking moaned.

It was loud and harsh and desperate.

And unafraid of what she wanted, she bit down on his earlobe before pulling it in her mouth and sucking.

"Fuck," he said roughly.

"Me," she whispered.

And then he released her. He staggered back, running his fingers through his hair. She didn't know what was going on or why he pulled away. And for a moment she was scared, terrified that he wouldn't do it.

"What happened? Where are you going?" she asked, her arms wrapping around herself as if somehow she could contain the heat she missed from his absent body.

"I'm locking the fucking door."

"Oh."

She didn't know if she should feel relieved that he wasn't stopping or disappointed that he'd had enough control to remember. When he reached the door, he stopped. He turned around and faced her, his green eyes narrowing.

"Unless…" he said darkly.

And even from across the room he could make her shiver.

"Unless what?"

"Do you like that, Bella?"

"What?"

He crooked his finger, signaling her to come to him.

She did it without question.

He walked around and stood behind her. He wrapped her up inside his arms. And when his hands reached up and covered her breasts, he whispered, "Do you like the idea of someone walking in and seeing me lick your sweet pussy?"

"I don't…" she whimpered, trembling uncontrollably.

"Do you like the idea of someone watching me fuck you?"

He pushed both his hands down the neck of her shirt and underneath her bra. And he cupped her naked breasts before rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. She couldn't think…she could barely even stand while he touched her. And while she was so aroused that what he was suggesting didn't really scare her, it didn't turn her on.

_He_ did.

"No," she told him. "I don't."

"Good," he whispered. "Because I might have a lot of kinks, but sharing isn't one of them. And the idea of someone else seeing you naked feels a lot like sharing to me."

He pressed his open mouth against her neck.

_Lapping._

_Kissing._

_Sucking._

"Bella," he murmured wetly against her skin. "Lock the fucking door."

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

BRB. Hugging the fandom, and maybe squeezing all your asses and tits. ILY guys. Sofa king much.

See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Edward watched her hand reach out and twist the deadbolt. He didn't know if her hand trembled because she was nervous or because his hands were full with her breasts. And fuck, they were definitely full and soft and heavy, and so fucking perfect he could barely believe that he was touching them.

Or her, for that matter.

His mouth was still on her neck, and he groaned as she dropped her head back against his shoulder. There was something about the taste of her skin –thick and sweet and fucking lush like ripe summer fruit. He bit down as he pinched her hard, little nipple.

"You ready?" he whispered.

She pressed her ass against him, the top of it hitting just below his cock. And if her body's response wasn't enough, she told him, "Yes."

And with that one word, he was done.

This was happening.

This was _so_ fucking happening.

He squeezed her tits one more time before pulling his hands out of her shirt. They settled on her shoulders, gripping her a little too tightly, almost like he was afraid that she would pull away.

"Turn around," he told her.

It wasn't like he expected her not to, but a part of him was still surprised when she did it.

No questions.

Not a single reservation reflected on her pretty face.

What he saw there was need – just like his. He couldn't remember a single time he'd ever felt like he needed something so much. He'd always wanted to fuck – loved it in fact – but something about this was different. He needed to see her naked body. He needed to taste it. He needed to fuck it…to fuck her.

"Take it off," he breathed, stepping back so he could really look at her. "All of it. Every piece."

Edward ran his hand down his stomach; he rubbed the length of his cock through his jeans. He was so fucking hard it was painful, and watching the way that she looked at him only made him harder.

"What?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his hand.

"I can't lick you and fuck you the way I want until you're naked."

"You don't…you don't want to do that?" she asked. "You don't want to take them off?"

He grabbed his dick, squeezing it. She was going to kill him and she didn't even know that she was doing it.

"No. Right now, I want to watch."

She stood there, frozen. For just a second he thought that maybe this would be too much. And if she couldn't even strip, she'd never be able to do all the things he wanted her to do. But then, she kicked off her shoes and pushed her pants over her hips. And as he watched them fall to the floor, he saw the little blue panties inside. Cotton and soaked.

Fuck.

She was just standing there with nothing but the bottom of her shirt covering her little mound. And he couldn't wait to see it.

His eyes traveled up her shapely legs and landed on her hands toying with the hem of her shirt.

"All of it," he pressed.

He looked up to find her staring at him, and the moment their eyes connected, he smiled, and in one quick movement, she pulled the shirt over her head. He barely registered what was happening before she reached behind and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor with the rest of her things, and Edward stood there – floored and speechless – not knowing where to look first.

"Perfect," he breathed.

Her tits looked even better than he imagined. Pale, but flushed pink and tipped with dark nipples that were the color of her lips. He reached across to feel them again, to rub across the little points with his thumbs.

"Your nipples are so fucking hard, baby," he said, unable to filter himself, and unconcerned because he knew the truth. She didn't really want him to. "You always get like this?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you pinch them?" he asked, tweaking them just a little.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?" He pinched them harder. "Does it sting? Do you feel it in your pussy?"

She moaned, and fuck if he didn't moan, too. He leaned in and kissed the curve of her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. He wanted to tease her, to lick and kiss her, but her hands grabbed his head and her fingers gripped his hair and before he could stop himself, he was sucking her flesh into his mouth.

Hard.

Full.

And goddamn, her taste was something he would never get enough of. It was better, sweeter... He wasn't sure if it was because it was her breast or because this time she was holding him, pulling him closer. She fucking wanted this as much as he wanted to give it to her.

She was desperate for it.

And he was desperate for her.

He reached down along the curve of her stomach, feeling a tremor move through her body. And when his hand reached her little mound, he petted her softly, his fingers pressing through the soft patch of hair he found there.

"You don't shave," he murmured against her breasts.

He could feel her stiffen against him.

"Not...not all of it," she told him. "Not everything."

He kissed her nipple again, sucking gently this time.

"Why?" she asked. "Do you…I mean…do you not like that?"

"Baby, trust me," he told her, pulling up and looking into her eyes. "There's nothing about your pussy I don't love."

His hand slipped a little lower. And Jesus, he could feel how wet she was between her thighs. It covered her outer lips. He wanted to slip inside – wanted to feel the heat of her pussy. Hell, he wanted to ask her to spread her legs while he split her open with his fingers.

"Edward," she whimpered.

And his name sent him over the edge.

It was the need in her tone.

Or just the sound of her fucking voice altogether.

"Spread your legs, Bella," he urged, hoping just a little too much that the sound of her name affected her as well. And when she complied, he squeezed her mound. "Yeah, just like that, baby."

"Oh, god," she moaned, her head falling back.

"You said your fingers couldn't make you come tonight," he whispered roughly in her ear.

She didn't reply, but he already knew the answer.

"Well, I promise you," he said, dipping two fingers just inside her slit, "you're gonna come all over mine."

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

I fully intended to finish posting this last night, however, I fell asleep. So, I'm sorry for the delay, but it will definitely complete today.

Thank you so much for the love and support. I adore you guys so much. And you make me enjoy writing.

See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

The first stroke of Edward's fingers caused Bella to cry out. And it wasn't any sound she'd ever heard herself make in her life.

Ever.

Not even in her dreams.

It was loud and low and unbelievably shameless.

And how could she have shame? How could she have anything close to resembling shame when she felt like this? When she stood there, legs spread wide and completely naked before him? And that was the thought that struck her. She had driven past this shop too many times to remember, and every time she passed, she thought she knew what she'd find inside.

She thought it would be dirty…that _he _would be dirty.

And maybe he was. Hell, maybe _she_ was.

But he was also perfect.

His words were perfect.

His hands were fucking perfect.

What was happening between them right now was the most perfect thing she could never have imagined on her own. She'd needed him.

And what the fuck was she supposed to do with that?

"Fuck, baby," he rasped. "You're so goddamn wet. Did I make you this wet?"

No one had ever spoken to her like this. And she loved it. The more he spoke the more she wanted, almost to the point that it all became one big circle of lust and need and desire.

"Yes," she panted.

She could feel the press of his lean, muscled bicep against her thigh, moving with each and every pass of his fingers. It was the only thing keeping her steady. Only she wasn't steady, she realized. Not really. Not when she rocked herself against him in a grinding motion as he rubbed her lips and spread her open.

"You smell so fucking good," he told her. "Like sugar and sex. And goddamn, I want to lick you. I want to taste all of it."

"Please," she whimpered. "Oh, please…please…"

"You're begging, baby?" His voice was smooth and controlled. "You like that? You want me to make you beg for it? I'm not really into that, but I can't lie and say that I don't love to hear you begging for my fingers and mouth."

She could feel his fingers spread into a wide open V. She could imagine the way she looked and she couldn't find a single reason to care. This was what she wanted…this was what she craved.

"You want it?" he continued. "You want to feel my fingers inside? I'll bet you're tight. I'll bet you're so fucking tight, aren't you, baby?"

He moved down to her entrance and stopped.

She wanted to grind against him, but his other hand was holding her hip tight and hard.

"Please."

"Good girl," he murmured. "Now, tell me you want it."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

And something inside Bella snapped – it broke open and spilled out just like her words.

"Please, Edward. Oh, god, please…fuck me with your fingers."

She wasn't prepared for the thrust of his fingers, both of them so much longer and thicker than hers. She wasn't ready for the way her body bucked against him. She almost felt like she'd collapse against him from the sheer pleasure…the feeling of being stretched. It had been such a long time.

His whole hand stilled, and somewhere in her too-stimulated mind, she could hear his voice.

"Jesus, baby," he hissed. "You're so tight…so fucking… I can't even. And god, you're wet. Can you feel this? Do you even know?"

But Bella didn't know anything. She didn't know anything other than the fact that a part of him was inside her. She couldn't feel anything except the beat of her pulse around his fingers. She tried to breathe. She tried to focus on his words. But it was useless. Her legs felt like jelly – like nothing at all – and she grabbed onto him for support.

In the span of mere seconds, she felt his fingers slip from inside her as she lost all balance. She braced herself for the fall…but it never happened. Which was funny since she could feel the world turn upside down.

She opened her eyes, only to find him holding her in his arms.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Change of plans," he told her, his eyes never leaving hers once.

Soon, they were surrounded by darkness. And Bella felt a cool, soft fabric against her back.

_Couch_, she thought.

She was definitely on a couch.

Edward leaned in and covered her mouth with his and kissed her…fucking deep and hard and wet.

"What are you…" she started, but he cut her off with his mouth again.

"You were about to fall," he murmured, and she hear the cocky tone of his quiet chuckle. "And I'm not fucking you on the floor. It's dirty."

"I thought you liked dirty."

She noticed that she could see with the light from the open door. His eyes were so intense, and fuck…she'd never wanted anything more.

"Not that kind of dirty," he said, kissing her again. "You know what I'd like?"

She shook her head.

"I'd like you to spread those pretty little legs again," he said, his hand roaming across her naked skin. "Can you do that for me, Bella?"

"Yeah."

Her legs fell apart without question, and he groaned. He reached down to cup her again.

"I'm gonna bury my face and fingers in your pussy," he told her. "Because you're so tight, baby…you're nowhere near ready for my cock."

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

I love you guys! I love the way you love dirty porn like me! And I want to give you all kisses, okay?

See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Edward wasn't lying when he'd said she wasn't ready for his cock. Even though she was so needy and wet.

And fuck, she was wet.

He almost couldn't believe how wet she'd been when he finally slipped his fingers inside her hot, little slit. She was practically dripping. He'd never wanted to taste another woman the way he wanted to taste her.

Ever.

When he'd pushed his fingers up inside her, her entire body clamped down like a fist. Gripping him and sucking him inside. And he should have known better. He should have listened more…read between the lines. She wasn't a virgin, but _Christ_, how long had it been since she'd had sex? And when she almost fell, he knew he'd done the wrong thing.

Why hadn't he brought her into his office to begin with? The couch wasn't much, but it was better than the fucking floor.

And as he looked down at her lying there in his own private space – all spread out and gorgeous and waiting for him – something inside him ached to make this good.

And by god, he was going to make this good.

He got between her legs and took a moment to really just look at her. Her pussy was perfect – shiny and pink with bare lips and a small patch of dark hair that covered the top of her mound. Edward didn't mind a bare pussy. In fact, he loved how exposed everything was when a woman was completely stripped down there. But he'd be lying if he said that there wasn't something appealing about the fact that she wasn't.

He reached out and stroked her a little, making sure to pay attention to her swollen clit. She moaned and he leaned in.

"Is that good, baby?" he asked. "Does that feel better?"

"So…_oh_…" she whimpered, and he stroked her a little harder…a little deeper. "So good."

He breathed in deeply before licking a long line up the inside of her thigh. When he reached her apex, he sucked her flesh into his mouth while he pushed his middle finger all the way inside. The way she cried out, the way she just pushed herself up against him… Fuck, he almost couldn't take it. He was already so goddamned hard, so ready to just strip down and take her.

And he could taste her – her juices – and he hadn't even licked her pussy. He began to fuck her slowly with his finger. Her walls were like silk covered steel, clenching him. And her sounds were so desperate, so fucking longing. It made him think that as much as he wanted this, she wanted it even more.

"I knew you would be like this," he spoke as he moved his mouth directly over her pussy. "So sweet and hot and wet."

She moaned all loud and shameless. And the sound went straight to his cock. Had he ever made anyone sound like that? He couldn't remember. In fact, every other woman in his past seemed to fall away as if they were nothing…no one.

"Do you want more, baby?" he asked her. "I'm gonna give you some more. Are you ready?"

And before she could respond, he just fucking did it. One long lick and two fingers pushed inside. And as lost and reckless as she sounded above him, he was equally lost to her.

Her taste.

Her fucking cries.

Her little hands that reached down and grabbed his hair.

And Edward fucking ate her pussy. He fucking devoured her. All of it. Everything so different than before. His fingers worked, stretching her and opening her up. His tongue licked and tasted until she was nothing but writhes and whimpers beneath him. And for his part, Edward all but humped the couch, pressing his aching dick into the cushions for just a little relief until he could bury himself completely inside her.

He sunk deep one last time and curled his fingers back as he sucked her clit. And she screamed – she fucking screamed – as she came.

All over his hand.

All over his tongue.

She clenched his fingers over and over again as she cried. And he was so goddamn happy that he had the sense to look up because the look on her face in that moment was something he would never forget. In fact, it was something that Edward knew he would carry with him forever.

He had done that.

He made her look like that.

"Shhh…." he hushed her as he slowly stroked her swollen pussy. "It's okay, baby."

She slowly opened her big brown eyes as her hands still clutched at him. And a million things that he wanted to say flooded his mind. None of which were appropriate. None of which he had any fucking reason to be thinking. So, he settled for, "You're so goddamn beautiful when you come."

He didn't know what he wanted from her right then…until she did it.

"Edward."

It was the way she said his name as she pulled him up on top of her. It was the way she wrapped her arms and legs around him – all soft and woman and welcoming. It was the way she pulled his face to hers and took his mouth the same way he'd just taken her pussy.

And he fucking let her.

Bella was everything Edward needed her to be in that moment. Everything he never knew he wanted before. And as she continued to kiss him, Edward realized that Bella was so much more than a random, one night stand.

He wanted to fuck her.

_And he would_.

But he wanted more than just one night.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

So, I feel like a broken record, but you guys are making my life! Thank you for reading and for tweeting and for just in general loving all the dirty. It makes the perv in me smile. ILY guys!

See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's tongue was thick and wet in Bella's mouth. And she could taste herself as she sucked it. This kiss was different than she expected. Not that everything between them hadn't been different…and so much more.

She could feel the cool press of metal as his belt buckle pushed against her stomach. She could feel the hot and urgent press of steel as his denim covered cock pressed against her pussy. And she became acutely aware of her own nakedness as she realized that he was still fully clothed.

She pulled away from his mouth, panting, but he just moved to her neck. Wet words she couldn't understand were murmured against her skin in between sucking and kissing and _fuck_, he just bit down like he couldn't get enough.

And it wasn't.

For her, it still wasn't enough.

"Please," she begged. She was so far beyond the point of caring what she sounded like. "Please…just, please…"

"Fuck, baby…I just…I can't when you sound like that."

But the truth was that _Bella_ couldn't. Not when he sounded like that…and not when he pressed against her like that.

"Please."

"You're so ready, aren't you?" he said, pushing up and looking down at her. "You're just so fucking ready for my cock."

"Oh, god," she moaned.

His words, the way he looked above her. It was all more than she could handle. She was almost certain that she wouldn't survive this. And if she did – if somehow, she managed to walk away still intact – she didn't know how she would ever go back to the way things were before.

But she couldn't think about that. No, not when he just stripped off his shirt and the lean lines of his muscles were right in front of her. Not when she needed to touch the light dusting of hair that started just beneath his navel. And she did, loving the little groan that escaped his mouth.

When she started on his buckle, he stopped her.

"Fuck, baby. As much as I want to feel your little hand around my dick, I just can't. I'm so fucking hard…so fucking ready." He leaned over and kissed her mouth one more time. "I feel a goddamn teenager…like I'm just gonna lose my shit all over you. And I need to feel your pussy around me before that happens. I need to be able to last long enough to make it good. I wanna make it so fucking good."

And then he was gone. But he wasn't really gone – he was just standing right next to her, pulling down his pants. And the moment she saw his cock, she lost every thought in her mind.

"_Oh, god_."

He was perfect.

His cock was fucking perfect.

Long and thick and fucking beautiful veins underneath smooth skin. And hard. He was so fucking hard it looked painful. And she didn't know how it was going to feel inside her, but she needed to. Her pussy clenched as if it were weighing in on the subject.

"Yeah?" he said, low and thick. "You like that? You like my cock?"

She reached up to touch him, but he stopped her.

"Unless you want me to come all over you right now, I wouldn't do that."

He stepped back, and she watched his naked form as he walked over to his desk. He pulled something out of a drawer. _Condom_, she thought. And, Jesus, she was so glad he'd had enough strength of mind to think about that because she wanted him so much she wasn't entirely sure she would have remembered.

And fuck, the sight of him doing that killed her just a little more.

He crawled back between her legs, and she watched him roll the condom on. And then, instead of just getting ready to fuck her, he leaned over and kissed one of her breasts while his hand slid between her legs and stroked her.

"Please…please…" she whimpered.

"So wet," he mumbled against her chest. "So fucking ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes… Oh, please."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to feel like around my dick, baby?" he whispered, hard and panting, in her ear. "Do you even know how much it's going to kill me when I can't last as long as I want to?"

_Dead._

Bella was dead, and he wasn't even inside her. Bella was dead and there was no possible was that she would ever come back from this.

She felt the blunt head of his cock as it nudged her opening, but she was so lost inside her own mind she barely registered it. It was only when he stroked her up and down – only when he whispered words about how hot and wet she was – that she braced herself.

"Relax," he whispered. "Relax, and open up a little wider for me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, spreading herself as wide as possible, and he looked into her eyes for a million seconds before dropping his head into the curve of her neck.

"Fuck, yeah…that's it," he said. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Edward," she told him. "Please…please, fuck me."

In one strong, swift movement, he was inside her.

"_So tight…and oh, god, baby_…"

It burned and stretched for just a moment before everything just fit. And then it was simply pure pleasure. It was the words he continued saying that she no longer understood. It was her whimpers and his grunts and the way he gripped her ass as he thrust into her over and over again. It was the way he moaned her name and the way she possibly cried his. It was the way she felt as he filled her – so full and deep and warm. It was sweat and slick and hard and soft…until the feeling of him fucking her was all she knew. All she cared about.

And then everything exploded…until there was nothing.

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

I'll just be over here waiting to know what you think. Also, ILY. And that is all.

Except, I'll see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Edward was on the floor.

He was sitting on the floor next to the couch in his office. And he was watching Bella sleep. He didn't know what kind of man actually watched a woman sleep, but he also didn't know what kind of woman was capable of doing the things Bella had done with him. So, he guessed they were somewhat even.

It was the best sex of his life.

And while he tried to wrap his mind around that, he simply couldn't. Not because he couldn't understand that physically, it just was. But it was because of the woman…_her_. Bella, all shy and sweet and when it came right down to it, the dirtiest woman he'd ever known.

She had taken everything he'd given her. And fuck, she'd been so tight and wet and just goddamn perfect around his cock. She'd cried his name. He'd never considered himself arrogant or possessive in any way, but when she said his name over and over again while he fucked her, when she screamed it as she came all over his dick, something inside him snapped. He didn't know anything about her, but in that moment, he was so fucking _pleased_ that he could please her. And more than that, he knew he didn't want any other man attempting it.

_And what the fuck was that_?

_He'd lost his goddamn mind_.

He'd been ready for the awkward conversation. He prepared himself as he pulled away from her when they were finished. He thought about what he was going to say, how he was going to handle her as he disposed of the condom and went out front to get her clothes. But when he came back, she was curled on her side, sleeping.

So, there he was…sitting next to her.

Watching and waiting.

For what, he still wasn't sure.

The smell of sex lingered in the air. And every moment he watched her, he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her again. He didn't know what she was going to think when she finally woke up. He had no idea how she was going to feel. The fact that she trusted him enough to actually fall asleep had to mean something. Didn't it?

She'd been gorgeous when he fucked her. And before that in the store when he'd talked to her…touched her. But he was astounded at her soft beauty as she lay there. Her dark hair was spread across the cushion, her eyelids closed and pale, with delicate blue veins just underneath the skin. Her plump lips were slightly open as she breathed in and out. And fuck, her tits were full and gorgeous, her nipples bigger than he remembered now that she wasn't aroused.

He liked it.

He liked everything about her.

But what if she didn't like him?

And _that_ was the moment that Edward truly knew he was fucked. Because when had he ever given a shit about what a woman thought about him? He sounded like a goddamn pussy. But one more look at her, and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

It was just after six when her eyes fluttered open. If she'd slept any longer, he would've had to wake her up. Jasper was going to be in just after seven. If that fucker wasn't too hungover to come to work.

"Good morning." He spoke quietly, not wanting to scare her.

Her eyes grew wide and he could see the panic on her face.

_Shit_.

"Oh, god," she moaned, looking down. He watched as a million emotions played across her face. "_Oh, god_."

"Bella, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay," she mumbled, sitting up and clutching his shirt that he covered her with earlier. "It's not okay because I fell asleep…here…after we did what we did. _And oh, my god. How could I have fallen asleep_?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and apologetic. If he hadn't been so nervous himself, Edward would have laughed. "I'm sorry…let me…I'll just get my things and get out of here."

He let her stand.

Not because he wanted her to go, but because he wanted to see her naked body again. Especially as she bent over to pick up her shirt.

He watched her.

Okay, he leered at her. It was almost creepy.

But then he said, "Bella, stop."

She ignored him and continued dressing.

"Bella," he said, louder this time. "Will you just fucking listen to me?"

He winced.

He probably could have handled that better.

But it worked.

She stood there – bare legs with just a shirt covering her. She hadn't even put on her bra. She was holding it in her hands with her pants.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

She stared at him, but he couldn't figure out her expression.

"Home?"

Edward lifted himself up off the floor and approached her. He walked slowly because she looked like a trapped wild animal. And goddamn, just the thought of that made him think about taming her.

His cock swelled as he smiled.

"I thought maybe I'd take you out for…breakfast?"

She dropped her pants.

He smiled again.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know…bacon, eggs, toast."

"I'm a vegetarian."

She smiled.

For the first time since she woke up, she smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about that over pancakes?"

She bit down on her bottom lip.

He bit back his need to groan.

"You…you really want to have…breakfast with me?"

Maybe it was her sweet voice, or maybe it was the way that she looked up at him with her wide eyes that seemed to be filled with bottomless doubt and hope. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop himself. He reached around her waist and pulled her close to him, sliding his hands down and grabbing her ass.

Fuck.

Her ass felt so good in his hands.

"Yes," he murmured. "I want to have breakfast with you. And possibly lunch…and maybe even dinner. And then I'd like you to tell me a little more about yourself. Like maybe what you do every day…or possibly your last name."

"Oh," she said, her nose crinkling as she smiled. "Yeah?"

And then Edward kissed her, long and soft and sweet. And he didn't stop until Bella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah."

"And then what?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about you," he said, leaning in and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth for just a second, "but I'm gonna probably need some sleep."

"In your bed or mine?"

.

.

.

Reviews are love.

Please leave me some.

Thank you for taking this little trip to the store with me. Thank you for all your love and support and for _continuing_ to support me for all these years. I truly do love you guys.

I couldn't do this without Marvar. She has been my beta and friend for so long now, I genuinely don't know what I would do without her. I love her most of all.

And thanks to my wonderful pre-readers. You all mean so much to me in more ways than I can tell you. And your opinions are what keep me writing when I get these ideas in the first place. Caren, Jaime, Kourt and Laura…IFLY so very much.


End file.
